List of Mariah Carey b-sides, bonus tracks, and unreleased songs
In the vein of Kylie Minogue Unreleased Songs and Unreleased Madonna songs, this is a list of unreleased songs by Mariah Carey. This list includes songs both songs that are considered "unreleased" (especially in terms by record labels to the general public) as they not on main studio album releases, or songs that are truly unreleased as they have never appeared on any released recording at all. Guidelines At least for now, please do not include: *Live Concert Covers (such as her 2005 performance of "With You I'm Born Again") *Live Concert Finale Group Covers (such as her 2005 group performance at Live 8 of "Hey Jude") And please never include: *Live Concert Snippets Of Covers (such as snippets of "The Rose") *Unofficial/Bootleg/Amateur/White Label Remixes (such as the "We Belong Together (TMC Club Mix))" *Parodies (such as "Lovemuffin" or "Not Insane") *Rumored Tracks (such as "Everytime") *Pre-Stardom Demos Of Songs Not Written By Mariah (such as "Weakness Of The Body") *Released Songs With Guest Backing Vocals (such as her background vocal performance on "Last Chance") Unreleased To The General Public (B-Sides and Bonus Tracks) Single B-Sides *'Do You Think Of Me' was Mariah's first ever B-Side from a single. The song was written by Mariah, Walter Afanasieff, Cory Rooney, and Mark Morales, and produced by Mariah and Walter Afanasieff. The song was originally written for the Music Box album and can be found on the Dreamlover Single. The song was shelved because of its relatively sexual nature, lyrically, and its R&B undertones (which conflicts with the very conservative AC/Pop Music Box album). As a B-Side, it was first released in 1993. *'Slipping Away' was written by Mariah and Dave Hall, and produced by Mariah and Dave Hall. The song was originally written for the Daydream album and can be found on the Always Br My Baby Single. The song was shelved because of its overbearing R&B nature (which conflict with the relatively conservative Daydream album; although Mariah was allowed to dabble in a bit of R&B on the album, this track was considered way too urban) As a B-Side, it was first released in 1996. *'There For Me' was Mariah's first B-Side to come from another album's recording sessions. The song was originally written and recorded for the Rainbow album, but shelved until it was later released as the B-Side to the Never Too Far/Hero Medley single. The song was written by Mariah, Diane Warren, and David Foster, and produced by Mariah and David Forster. It is unknown why the song did not make the Rainbow album. As a B-Side, it was first released in 2001. *'Miss You' was written by Mariah, Jermaine Dupri, Jadakiss, and Bryan Michael Cox and was produced by Mariah, Jermaine Dupri, and Bryan Michael Cox. The song was originally written and recorded for the Rainbow album, but shelved until it was later released as the B-Side to the Bringin' On The Heartbreak single. The song was shelved because of its similarity in its sample usage in a single previously used also by the Notorious BIG. As a B-Side, it was first released in 2003. The song later became widely available when it was added as a bonus track to Mariah's 2004 album, The Remixes. International Bonus Tracks *'Don't Play That Song' was the first international bonus track of Mariah. It is a live performance of the song originally made popular by Aretha Franklin, and it was recorded from a debut showcase from The Taboo Club. The video of the recording can be found on The First Vision DVD, but as an audio track, it is rare and was only released on the special limited Australian Edition of Mariah's debut, Mariah Carey. As an International Bonus Track, it was first released in 1990. *'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen' was the first studio recording of an international bonus track from Mariah. The song is a traditional Christmas Carol, and was produced by Mariah and Walter Afanasieff. The song is a relatively short cover of the song sung only in acapella. It can be found on selected special non-USA editions of the Merry Christmas album. As an International Bonus Track, it was first released in 1994. *'Do You Know Where You're Going To?' is a cover of the song made popular by Diana Ross. The song was produced by Mariah and Stevie J. and can be found on most international versions of the #1's album. The song was also released in some capacity as a single of sorts confusing people on how the single could be an international bonus track and a single. As an International Bonus Track, it first released in 1998. *'There Goes My Heart' was written by Mariah, 7, Irv Gotti, and Trey Lorenz, and produce by Mariah and 7. It can only be found on the Special International Charmbracelet Tour Editions of the Charmbracelet album. As an International Bonus Track, it first released in 2003. *'Sprung' was written and produced by Mariah and Mahogany. It can be found on most international versions of the The Emancipation Of Mimi album. As an International Bonus Track, it first released in 2005. *'Secret Love' was written and produced by Mariah and Swizz Beatz. It can only found only on the Japanses version of the The Emancipation Of Mimi album. As an International Bonus Track, it first released in 2005. Completely Unreleased Mariah Carey Album (1990) Mariah and her original writing partner Ben Marguiles wrote several songs together before Mariah got her recording contract, and several after she got it. As her Sony/Columbia bosses were concererned with Mariah having a flawless debut, many of the songs Mariah and Ben did not make the album. However, Mariah and Ben later had a falling out, slimming the chances of the songs being released. As Mariah has now left Sony, the slim chances of the songs being released have gone down to almost impossible. *'Unspoken Emotion' *'Surrender To Me' *'Now You Got My Heart' *'No Doubt' *'Let Me Go' *'Into The Light' *'Hypnotized' *'Here We Go Round Again' *'Echoes Of Love' *'Don’t Take The World Away' *'Do You Ever Wonder' *'Baby' Daydream Album (1995) *'"The Crave Song"' was originally written for the Daydream album. It is unknown who Mariah wrote or produced it with. Mariah teased the song in interviewers (only calling it "The Crave Song") mentioning that it was full of innuendo, and showed a side of her that had never been seen before. However, she also mentioned slyly that she would never released. Mariah once had a record label named Crave, but it is not known of the connection between the two. Charmbracelet Album (2002) *'"The Wedding Song"' was originally written for the Charmbracelet album. The song was written and produced by Mariah, Jimmy Jam, and Terry Lewis. Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis even mentioned the song (calling it only as "The Wedding Song") in interviews, but nevertheless it was never released. *'Reach For The Sky' was originally written for the Charmbracelet album. The song was written and produced by Mariah and 7. Mariah mentioned the song in several interviews comparing it to her hit Hero, and boasting of its live instrumentation and its Olympic Theme/Areana type sound. Fans and critics were shocked then, as the heavily promoted song was nowhere to be found when the album was released. The Emancipation Of Mimi Album (2005) *'When I Feel It' was originally written for the The Emanciaption of Mimi album. The song was written and produced by Mariah and Mahogany. The song was supposed to be released on all version of The Emancipation Of Mimi and was confirmed as a track from early reports of the albums. However, only weeks before the album was to be released, the sample that was used in the song was denied clearance by the original songwriters. Mariah and her record label pleaded to have the sample cleared, but were once again denied. As a result the track, was not legally allowed to be released and the track "Joyride" replaced it on the album. However, a very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "When I Feel It" was leaked to the internet by Mariah fans in early 2005. Unknown (???) *'Can You Hear Me' (Written by Mariah and Barry Mann) *'Breaking The Chains' (Written by Mariah, Denise Rich and Brenda Kaplan) *'Love Will Never End' (Written by Mariah (only)) Released Songs (With Unreleased Guest Stars) Rainbow Album (1999) *'After Tonight (With Luis Miguel)' On the Rainbow album, After Tonight was a track that had been released. However, the song was originally intended as a duet with Mariah's then boyfriend, Luis Miguel. As the vocals of Mariah and Luis, were not musically compatiable due to Mariah's high range, the couple kept trying to record the song with several documented takes. Finally, Luis in frustration took a recording of the song and ripped it up. Although, this was originally explained as a reason why the version on the album is solo, it should be noted that apparently digital backups of the version with Luis do exist. However, it will probably not be released as Mariah is no longer with the Sony/Columbia label and had a falling out with Luis, who apparently abandoned and dumped Mariah when she needed him most, during her famous 2001 nervous breakdown. Charmbracelet Album (2002) *'Yours (With Justin Timberlake)' On the Charmbracelet album, Yours was a track that had been released. However, the song at one time was being considered as a duet with Justin Timberlake. Mariah's co-producers of the track, Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis thought Justin's voice would fit into the song and he was called into record some vocals. Mariah was impressed with the results too and wanted the duet on the album. However, Justin's label, Jive, refused to allow clearance for the track to be legally released. The Emancipation Of Mimi Album (2005) *'Your Girl (With NORE)' On The Emancipation Of Mimi, Your Girl was a track that had been released. However, the song was originally supposed to include a rap from NORE. Mariah's boss, L.A. Reid was not pleased with the move, and mentioned to Mariah that including rappers on many of her songs had been at least partially responsible for her critical downfall, and believed that a rapper would hinder the song; as a result NORE's raps were removed. However, a very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "Your Girl (With Nore)" was leaked to the internet by Mariah fans in early 2005.